


speak

by serj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Threesomes Week, Multi, Non-binary character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, this is really cheesy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serj/pseuds/serj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has a problem: he's in love with both of his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my amazing friend mary as a belated christmas gift!!! also in honor of daichi threesomes week

The distant flutter of wings disrupted Daichi from his train of thought. As he turned his head in the direction of the noise, he could make out the shape of feathered black wings beating as a bird soared into the distance. A crow; how suiting.

It was late autumn, and the air had a tangy chill as he walked towards school. Daichi’s mind should have been on college and studying for finals, but it lingered on volleyball; the last tournament of the year was approaching. For he and his fellow third years, Asahi and Sugawara, it would be the last tournament ever.

Asahi and Suga...he wondered how his friends were doing. With his schedule as packed as it was, he hadn't had much of an opportunity to talk to either of them outside of practice.

As if on cue, Daichi heard his name being called. Fast-moving footsteps approached, and Suga appeared at his side.

“Hey,” his friend greeted, nearly out of breath. “I’m glad I caught up with you. How’s your morning been?”

Daichi couldn’t help but grin. Suga was as chipper as ever. “It’s been alright. I nearly overslept, I was up so late studying. How’s yours?”

“Pretty good.” Suga walked with a spring in their step; as if heading off to high school to participate in debilitating finals preparation was something to look forward to. 

The two of them arrived at the school gates sooner than Daichi would have liked. They didn’t have their first class together, so as soon as they were inside the building, he and Suga parted ways.

As Daichi stared out the window, his attention only slightly focused on his history teacher droning on, he let his thoughts wander to more pleasant topics than the early conquests of the 1600s.

He was so enveloped in his own mind, he didn’t notice the teacher calling his name.

“Daichi-san,” his nearby classmate murmured, nudging him.

“What-oh!” Embarrassed, Daichi looked to his teacher.

“Do you know the answer?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at his student.

“N-no, I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry.”  
He felt the eyes of the entire class on him as he stared down at the laminated wood of his desk. 

By the time lunch arrived, he was feeling utterly exhausted and humiliated. He sat down next to Asahi and Suga with a sigh, his stomach growling at the sight of Suga’s neatly packed lunch. He reached into his bag to grab his own bento, but realized with a chill that he hadn’t brought one. Irritated and starving, he lay his head down on the table with a grunt.

“What’s the matter, Daichi?"

He allowed a sigh to escape. "I forgot my lunch."

"You can have some of mine, Daichi," Asahi offered, pushing the container towards his friend.

"No, no, I couldn't do that." Defeated by his own hunger, he stood. "I'll just buy a school meal."

"You don't have any money." Suga reached into their coat pocket and pulled out a bill.  
Daichi opened his mouth to deny the offer, but before the words could escape his lips, the conclusion arose that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you, Suga," he said gratefully, accepting the money. "I'll have to pay you back."

As he made his way to the cafeteria's kitchen, he shook his head, smiling to himself. No matter how much he declined their help, Suga and Asahi were always there to look out for him. He didn't think he could stand separating from his two best friends after high school. It was all but inevitable, though; they were bound to get into different colleges. He would be lucky if he saw them once a month next year, so for now, he decided to cherish the limited time he had left with them.

Romance.

It had been on Daichi's mind since the moment he and Sugawara were assigned to be partners during a set-and-spike activity as first years. What Daichi had first noticed about the young athlete had come from his perspective as a volleyball player; though still in need of improvement, Suga's form was free and graceful, and in a short time, they could make themself into quite the setter. But as the two continued their practice, his perspective began to change. He looked at them as an equal, as a partner, and as someone who could someday be a friend. Daichi found that when the ball went somewhere it wasn't supposed to, and nervous laughter filled the air between them, he felt his cheeks burn. Suga's laugh was so pleasant and free, much like their tosses. Their smile was trustworthy and dependable, and...cute. By the time the activity was over, Daichi found himself wishing they could play just a little bit longer, just so he could see Sugawara Koushi smile one more time.

His crush had grown over the years to something of a fire in his heart that he had to tend to and tame at all hours of the day. Even as he gained friends and lost them, as new people entered his life; Asahi, Kiyoko, Noya, Ennoshita, Tanaka, and now the most recent batch of first years, his heart stayed the same. But now, in his last days as a high school volleyball player, it began to sway. A new thought entered his mind, and a second fire burned just as brightly alongside the first. Asahi Azumane was the spark that started the flame. Daichi wasn't sure what to make of it.

He only allowed them to linger in fleeting thoughts. The runaway notions that entered his head right before he drifted off to sleep. The first thought before he closed his eyes was, 'Which one? Who do I choose? And how do I know either will return my affections?' And when he awoke, in the early hours of the morning, it was the same.

He knew Suga noticed his distance. Even Asahi, the more naïve of the two, glanced at Daichi with concern during practice.

Though in the back of his mind he knew it was inevitable, he was still surprised when Sugawara approached him.

As they walked out of the gym late that evening, Suga turned to him.

"What's the matter, Daichi?"

Daichi pursed his lips. He should have prepared for this. Stalling, he stared ahead into the distance, where Hinata and Kageyama were racing towards the foothill store, Nishinoya and Tanaka close behind.

"Daichi?"

"Sorry." He turned his attention back to his friend. His best friend, the only one in the entire world who he could safely vent to, and he couldn't speak a word of his troubles to them.

"Suga..." he kicked rocks ahead of him as they walked, refusing to look anywhere but the ground, "If you were in love with someone, what would you do?"

"What-" Though he didn't look at their face, he knew Suga's cheeks were as red as his own. "Well, I'd tell them, even if they might take it badly. I think that's the most important thing to do."

"And what if you can't?"

"Daichi, you always can. It's just a matter of whether you're brave enough. And I know you're brave."

"But I really can't. God, I only wish I ever could, I-" Tears began to brim in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Daichi." Suga stopped walking, and they grabbed Sawamura's arm so he would do the same. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Daichi raised his eyes to meet Suga's.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

A lump grew in Daichi's throat, and he began to panic. There was no way he could avoid this now. But still-

"No. There's nothing." He pulled his arm away and began to walk towards his house, his vision level with the ground. "Good night, Suga."

"If you run away from your problems, it'll only make them worse!" Were the last words he heard from his friend before they turned on their heel and left him to trudge home in silence.

He didn't talk to Suga the following day. Or the day after that. The void between them grew, and though Daichi was the one who had willed it into creation, he refused to mend it.

Asahi knew something was wrong, but neither of them told him what. Daichi ate lunch at a separate table, with some of his classmates. Compared to Suga and Asahi, he barely knew them. Their discussions didn't interest him, but he joined in anyway, in an attempt to make Suga believe he was doing just fine without them.

Who am I kidding? He thought as he walked back to class after another lonely lunch. I'm not fooling anyone.

Volleyball practice was absent of the usual chatter. Everyone seemed intent on the tournament that lay ahead, and Suga was more concentrated than anyone, the intensity of their serves enough to make any setter shiver (including Kageyama, who stared at his upperclassman with a mix of fear and admiration).

Yachi tapped Daichi on the shoulder, a look of concern on her face. "S...Sawamura-senpai?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? You haven't moved in the past five minutes."

Embarrassed, he gave her a smile. "I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess."

"If you say so." She smiled in return and left him to his own devices, ducking to avoid a careening volleyball as she made her way across the gymnasium.

Late that night, Daichi had an unexpected visitor. He had been studying vigorously before they had knocked on the door. Well, he wish he could have said vigorously, but a better word would have been insufficiently. He kept getting sidetracked, and his mom calling him to answer the door didn't help.  
He didn't know who to expect- a neighbor, maybe? A relative? But instead he found his friend standing in the doorway, looking cold and nervous.

"Asahi? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I thought I should visit. I need to talk to you about...some things."

 

"Your hair is down," He noted as the two seated themselves on the floor of Daichi's bedroom.

"Oh. Yeah." Asahi smoothed his hair down, though it was perfectly tame.

"It looks nice."

"Thank you."

"This isn't about Suga, is it? Because if it is, I don't want to talk-"

"It- it's not about Suga, I swear. Well...the second thing isn't. The first thing is."

"There are multiple things?"

"Just two."

"...How about you tell me the second thing first?"

Asahi chewed on his lip, staring down at his crossed legs. "That's the one that's harder to talk about."

"Why? What is it?"

"Well..." Asahi took a deep breath, as if preparing himself. "Suga and I have been talking a lot, with you gone. About a lot of things. But mostly gender. And I got to thinking that maybe I'm not, you know..."

"Male."

"Yeah. I mean, it was easier to talk to them about it, even though you've started transitioning and pass as a guy and everything, not because you're any less than Suga, but just because it's kind of easier to talk to them about everything, and-"

"Asahi?"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I got to thinking that maybe...that maybe I'm a girl."

Daichi looked at his friend in an entirely new light.

"I think you're a really lovely girl."

Asahi was blushing more profoundly than Daichi himself. He- She? Could he call Asahi she now?- grinned.

"Thank you, Daichi. I'm still not entirely sure about anything, but I'm almost certain."

"This is...this is a big step. Thank you for telling me." Though she was still flustered by Daichi's compliment, she pulled him in for a hug, and squeezed him so tightly he felt he could hardly breathe.

Daichi smiled at her when she released him with a look of understanding and fondness. "I'm really proud of you, Asahi. Can I still call you that...?"

"Yes. I don't plan to change my name."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence, as Daichi took in what Asahi had said. He had it easier than she did; he had realized what he was not long after elementary school, and his parents and most of his peers had been fairly accepting. He could only hope Asahi would be treated as well as he had been.

"So about the first thing," Asahi began, breaking the silence. Before Daichi could interrupt, she continued, "I still don't know exactly what happened between you and Suga. But I do know that they care about you an awful lot, and so do I. And I really hope you'll stop avoiding us and make the right decision."

Glancing at the clock, Asahi stood. "I should go; it's nearly eleven."

"Asahi," Daichi called out before she left the room.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be alright? Being on the boy's volleyball team, I mean. I don't want you to leave- not again- but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, either."

"I'll deal with it. I want to fight, more than anything. I want us to win."

 

"What's all this, Daichi?"

Suga had just arrived at the restaurant. Daichi was seated at a table for three, awaiting their arrival. Asahi sat in the chair across from him, and now, Suga joined them.

"When you invited us to come today, I thought it was a celebratory dinner for the team or something before our match. So why did you just invite Asahi and I?"

Daichi looked at his friend. Suga's cheeks were still pink from walking in the cold, and an earnest look of trust framed their face, despite how ignorant and selfish Daichi had been the past week, and how many secrets he had kept.

"I've invited you guys because you're my friends, and we barely get to hang out anymore," he said. “And because there are a few things I want to tell you. But I'll save that for later."

Daichi was the most satisfied he had been in a long time as they sat at the restaurant, eating and talking about nothing in particular. Nothing that was on his mind or had been pressuring him these past weeks. But any words that came from his two friends, who he appreciated more than anyone else, he instantly cherished.

Their stomachs full and their feet heavy, they made their way to Daichi's house just as it began to snow. Frost clung to their coats, and their breath escaped in smoky wafts that disappeared into the night air.  
Almost without thinking, Daichi removed his gloved hands from his pockets and took hold of Asahi and Suga's own.

Slightly startled, the two looked at Daichi in surprise, but didn't let go.

By the time they arrived at Daichi's, the smiles on their faces were wide enough to be seen for miles.

 

Still holding onto one another, they came through the door into an empty house. Daichi's parents were out for the evening, and they had the place to themselves.

"This is nice," Suga sighed. The three were tangled in a heap on Daichi's bed, with numerous blankets covering them. Daichi felt at peace there, his frozen feet quickly warming under the covers.

"You know," Daichi began, "I was going to make a whole speech about how I love you both and want to stay with you, but I don't think fancy words and confessions are necessary anymore. I think this is enough. Wh- hey!"

Suddenly, Daichi was overwhelmed by two pairs of arms entwined tightly around him. Asahi and Suga, both hugging him firmly, looking so happy they could burst.

"Quit it, you two," Daichi complained, but the grin on his face and the blush on his cheeks implied he didn't want them to let go.

Asahi released him, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"We love you too, you big goof," Suga finished, planting a kiss on Daichi's cheek. "And don't worry about us leaving. I'm staying by your sides forever. You and Asahi's."

All this time, Daichi thought he would have to choose between Asahi and Suga. He never dreamed he would be able to love them both, and that realization filled him with more joy than he thought he would ever be capable of having.

"Thank you," he murmured as the trio lay beside one another on expanse of his bed. "Both of you."


End file.
